Becoming Bella Whitlock
by Noelove52
Summary: Bella moves to Forks to follow the pull that is urging her to go there. Phil knows Peter and Charlotte. Renee doesn't understand that Bella needs to go to Forks to get some relief from the pain she feels every day in her chest. The Major has felt the pain in his chest for the past 17 years, the mating pull. When they finally meet what troubles will come for Bella and the Major? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I only own the plot!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Bella POV**

I stood there in the heat half listening to what my mom was saying about Forks, Washington. She got remarried a few months ago to a minor league baseball player. Phil is a good guy, really takes care of the two of us. He just got a really good offer from a major baseball team in Jacksonville.

"Bella, you don't have to do this. You can come with us. I think you'll like Jacksonville." Renee says.

"I want to go mom." There was something calling me to Forks, but I wasn't about to tell Renee that.

Phil had bought me a really nice 1998 silver Chevy dully 4X4 Silverado and a black and silver Ducati, sort of a way to thank me for doing my best at taking care of mom rather than letting the both of us be turned out onto the street. He even gave me a black card pre-loaded with several grand. I gave up my childhood to make sure my flighty mother was taken care of.

"Phil is having your truck shipped, since you are driving your bike up to Forks. Just make sure that you wear your leathers that we bought for you. And when you get tired please pull over and take a break."

I nodded, the only thing that she doesn't know about my going up there is that im meeting someone just outside of Phoenix that understands my issue and is going to Forks with me. Peter and Char have known me since I was born, however I never really met them until a few years ago on a food run for me and mom.

 **You have all your stuff in your saddle bags, tell yor mom you need to go to get a good start on your trip.**

 _ **I will, chill Yoda. Char, hit him for me will ya?**_

 **Sure thing Suga, *smack!***

 **Ow! Woman that hurts!**

 _ **Im getting ready to leave you big baby!**_

"Mom, I love you and Phil and all, but I really need to head out so im not caught in a bad place with nowhere to bed down for the night. It's a bit later than I had planned to leave as it is. I promise to call you as soon as I pull into a hotel each night and just before I leave each morning." I assure her.

She nodds and gives me one last hug. Phil comes and hugs me. "You do know that Peter and Char are waiting for you five blocks north of here right?"

I nod again. "Yeah, I'll be in Oregan by 10 ish tonight and Forks by noon tomorrow. Thanks for everything, Phil. I'm gonna miss you and my erractic mother."

"You better call your mom tonight about 9:30 and tell her you pulled into a hotel. That way she isn't worring about you all night."

"I will. Now I gotta go or im not gonna make it to Forks by noon tomorrow. I want to meet my happy ever after."

After another round of love yas, and be safes, I swung my leg over my Ducati, started it, waved to them and left. As promised, Peter and Char had my truck that was being 'shipped' to Forks. They had come last night after mom had gone to bed to pick it up. Peter loaded the bike and I went and changed my clothes to something a bit more the Major's style.

My brown and green Justin's, faded bootcut Miss Me's, and a green Mossy Oak shirt. My cameo jacket I had out for when I got cold. Once we were on the road, I started asking them more questions about the Major.

 **Jasper (Major) POV**

There was a girl transfering to the school on Monday, and it would be my luck that my Captian and Leutaniant would be coming up at the same time I would have to get used to a new human at school.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. Of course it was Peter, the fucker! I quickly close the door to my study before reading the text.

 **Hey Major, just wanted to let you know that Char and I will be there about noon tomorrow, and that we have a surprise for you.**

 _ **You fucker! What's the surprise?**_

 **Nope, nice try but my lips are sealed! Trust me you will LOVE this surprise. See ya tomorrow, I gotta load up a bike into the truck. And don't worry about the new girl, you wont hurt her at all.**

Shaking my head at his antics I sat in my favorite chair in the corner next to the window and watched the trees.

The night and morning flew by and it was almost time for Peter to get here. I heard the laughter of three people two of them I recognised and the third sounded heavenly. It went straight to my heart and settled there.

I raced out of the house before the rest of the family could register what I was doing. Peter and Char were in a silver truck and the girl in the middle caught my attention.

Watching as Peter and Char climbed out of the truck, and Peter helped the girl out. My undead heart skipped a beat when I saw what she was wearing. Those jeans hugged her and the shirt clung to her curves and the smallest bit of skin I saw just before she slid the hoodie over her shirt. My breath caught when I saw the boots, and her braid.

She looked like a country angel. I wanted to take her right here in the drive with the way she was dressed.

"Peter, will you get my bike down? I wanna go see my dad really quick then we can do the Q&A that I wont be able to escape." She says softly. She turns to me and raises an eyebrow. "See something you like, Major? Quick question though. Is there somewhere I can change? I don't ride my bike without being dressed accordingly."

"Yeah, let me show you." I put a hand on the small of her back, the electricity shooting up my arm from the contact with her. She jumped at the sudden contact but leaned into it almost imediately.

Leading her inside to my study on the third floor, I turned to leave when something caught my eye. The bracelet, I had made it a long time for my mate, whenever I met her. It seemed to complement the girl.

"Bella." She says.

"What?" im startled out of my thoughts by her voice.

"My name is Isabella, but I prefer Bella." She said.

"Bella." I tried it out, it suits her.

"Sorry, you kept calling me 'girl'." She said.

I nodded. When I turned around I saw her pulling on a solid black long sleeved shirt.

"See something you really like here Major?" she purred.

It seemed as though she already knew what I was. I watched as she bent over and pulled on some knee-high black leather biker boots. When she stood back up, I took her wrist and put the bracelet on her. She grinned and pulled me in for a hug, and gave me a kiss on the cheek at the corner of my mouth.

"I know what you are, its ok Jasper, I trust you."

I pulled her flush against me and gave her a real kiss. When I pulled away from her I gave her a very big grin.

"You missed the first time." I said.

She shook her head, saying that she got to kiss me in the first place, but she didn't want to make the first move.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the reviews already! Sadly, I don't own Jasper or Paul…Stephanie Myer owns Twilight.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Peter POV**

I stood by Bella's truck waiting for her and the Major to come back outside. Grinning like a maniac when they walked out the front door, Bella was dressed in all black and had Major's arm wrapped around her waist. My 'yoda' went off while they were upstairs, we needed to get Bella out of here before Edward got home or there was going to be some major issues.

"Here, ya go Sweet Pea. You and the major need to get your stuff over to your house. Eddie Boy will be home soon and you are his singer and that's gonna cause a lotta issues." I said to both of them as Bella tossed her bag into the cab of her truck.

Bella grabbed her bike and mounted it. Turning to Jasper and asked if her wanted to ride the Ducati or take the truck and follow her.

"I'll follow you in the truck and ride back with you on your bike. That work for you, darlin'?" he asks.

"Yeah, that works, _Major_." She practically purred at him.

Bella's grin grew when she saw Jasper's eyes darken slightly.

 **Jasper's POV**

She looked too good on the bike and when she purred at me, it turned me on and I felt my eyes darken slightly. The way she looked at me before giving me a shit eating grin and taking off on her bike.

I was stunned at her audacity at taking off from a bunch of vampires. Taking the truck keys from Peter and getting in the vehicle at vamp speed, I chased her down the drive way to her house. Pulling up to a nice sized two-story house that had a nice homey feel to it.

Watching carefully as Bella hugged the Chief of Police, Charlie Swan.

 _So, this is her dad._ I thought to myself. _I guess her last name is Swan, makes sense now._

I walked up to the two of them, "Chief Swan, I guess I should have figured this was your daughter."

"Mr. Cullen-"

"It's Whitlock, daddy. Not Cullen." Bella cut in.

"Alright then, Mr. Whitlock, thank you for bring her truck and stuff up from Phoenix."

"Daddy, Jasper didn't drive the truck up here, his brother Peter and girlfriend, Charlotte, did. We stopped by the Cullen's house first so that they could go to bed, they drove all night and wanted to go to sleep." She says smoothly.

"That's understandable." He said before turning to me, "so how did she get you wrapped around her finger as well."

"She looked at me." I responded with a grin.

 **Bella POV**

"She looked at me." He grinned.

Looking down, I blushed slightly. "Do you want to help me unload my truck and unpacked?" I asked him.

"For you, Darlin' anything I can do to help." He says.

Dad shook his head, laughing. "She has you whipped for sure, Jasper. How long has it been since she met you?"

"About two hours," I say, checking my phone.

"I think that's your record, kiddo!"

I grab a box out of the back of my truck and start hauling it up to my room, ignoring my dad on purpose. People have always been like this around me, I have always been rather charismatic, much like the Major himself.

Lugging the box upstairs to my room, I think about how I want everything organized. Most of my boxes are clothes and shoes. My clothes are either all black outfits for training, riding, and not wanting to deal with people, or my country/western style for when I go horseback riding or when I go on dates.

My shoes are another story. I only have three pairs of shoes that aren't boots, my black converse, my running shoes, and the Reboks I wear for CrossFit at the gym. The rest are combat boots or western.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Jasper behind me until I felt his arms snake around my waist, startling me so much that I dropped my box. Good thing it was just a box of my jeans and not any of my fragile stuff.

Leaning into his chest I closed my eyes and smiled. It felt normal to be like this already. Peter, the fucker, of course was right about this.

"Bells! I'm off to work, behave yourself! I'll see you later tonight, I'm just gonna pick up a pizza for dinner, text me what kind you want later and I'll get it for you." Dad hollered up the stairs to me.

"Okay, dad! See you tonight! Be safe at work, love you!" I hollered back.

"Love you too kid, don't do anything stupid please." And with that he left.

Jasper chuckled in my ear at our antics and the fact that dad told me to be safe and not to do anything stupid twice. Turning in his arms and wrapping my arms around his neck, I looked into his eyes.

I could see the withheld feelings there, humor and adoration were too obvious. Love and lust are that ones he was trying to cover up. He had stolen my heart from the stories that Char and Peter had told me.

Not thinking about it anymore, I tangled my fingers into his hair and brought his lips to mine. The last kiss we had shared was amazing, but it felt nothing like this. This was wild and desperate. Full of need and want. Biting his lower lip and pulling at his hair I deepened the kiss.

"What the hell! Jasper!" someone unknown to me said interrupting us. "Who the hell is this _human_ and why are you not wanting to hurt her by going too fast?"

"Edward, I swear to god, if you don't leave this house this instant I will kill you and it will be slow and painful. Don't think that I can't feel your blood lust for her. We already know that she is your singer, now go away." Jasper growled to the guy behind me.

 _Too close._ The new person, Edward, as Jasper had called him was inches away from me now. I stiffened in the Majors arms at the proximity. Looking in Jasper's eyes I saw them turn black. Edward was about to attack. Careful not to let go, I started to move to stand behind Jasper.

Before I had taken more than a step, he lunged at me and caught ahold of my arm hard enough to cause a bruise. I cried out in pain, alerting the Major to what Edward was dong to me, just before he started dragging me out the door.

 **AN: hate me all you want for this cliffhanger, but I'll try to update in the next couple of days so that you aren't waiting too long. Read and Review! Bye for now my lovelies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: To all my loyal readers, there is a possibility of my being shipped out before I am able to finish the story. I will do my best to finish and I do apologize if it is not.**

 **Sadly, I do not own Jasper, that right belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. ON TO THE STORY!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Bella POV**

Before Edward had me out my doorway, Jasper rammed into him tearing off his arm that was holding me in the process. He shoved me back into my room.

"Call Peter, NOW!"

I dove for my phone that was on my bed, hitting 4 on my speed dial.

"Peter, we need you here, now."

"CAPTAIN! Your assistance is needed ten minutes ago!"

I heard the front door open and the sound of rocks hitting rocks as they drug a snarling Edward out of the house. Several minutes later there was a soft knock at my door, I jumped up and swung it open. Jasper looked semi feral.

Before I could say anything, he had me stripped and was checking me for injuries. Standing still and waiting patiently until he was done. From what Peter had told me on the way up here before I passed out against Charlotte, that he has to do this to assure himself that I am okay and uninjured.

When he touched my arm where Edward had grabbed me, I hissed in pain. He whimpered at the pain I know he felt from me. Thinking quickly, I stripped him down and did the same thing, I checked him for injuries. I guess it helped calm him down as I carefully inspected him.

Finding no injuries, I wrapped my arms around him and brought him into a hug. The feel of his ice-cold skin felt amazing against my warm body. A rumbling erupted from his chest, soothing me even further. I gently unwrapped my arms from him and stepped back, more like attempted to. Before I took a step, I was pulled back against him. He whimpered, burying his face in my neck breathing in my scent.

A loud burst of Mental Health Hotline and a phone vibrating broke us out of our embrace. Laughing as I broke free of Jasper's steel grip and picking up the phone. Of course, it was Peter, always knew how to ruin a perfectly good moment.

"Really! That's my ringtone! Mental Health Hotline!" he said with fake hurt.

"Sorry, but it's a bit spot on. Especially for you, Captain." Jasper says from behind me. He tossed me his shirt before pulling on his pants.

"Here, you talk to Major, I'm going to take a shower and change." I mumble to him through the speaker.

Handing a half-dressed Jasper, the phone, I dug through the boxes that were brought up before the issue with Edward. Quickly locating my towel and a change of clothes that will get Jasper's undead heart beating erratically with lust.

I was planning on giving him my all soon, but first I was going to test his control.

 **Jasper POV**

Seeing Bella in my shirt was a major turn on, but the fucker on the phone demanded my attention first. Keeping an eye on the sexy masterpiece before me, growling lowly when she bent over and my shirt rode up her backside, giving me a perfect view of her luscious skin.

"So, you gonna mark her as yours tonight?" Peter drawled annoyingly in my ear through the phone.

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm going to wait till she is ready." My accent coming out thick with lust from the sight of Bella bent over like she was and the mental image of her writhing and moaning under me.

"Picturing it now, aren't you?" the smile was evident in his tone.

"I'm hanging up now, unless you tell me why you called." I say narrowing my eyes at the wall in front of me.

"I just wanted to let you know that Carlisle sent him up to the Denali clan in Alaska until he calms down and can handle himself. What we are going to do is slowly get him used to her scent and then once he is used to it, we are going to slowly let them be in the same room together. At first just a few seconds, like you walk her through the living room before you go up to your study. After that it'll go from a few seconds up to a minute, and so on." Peter explains.

"That works. And it sounds like a good plan. I know that Carlisle would be a bit upset if I killed Edward, but I will if he makes another life threating move towards Bella. She has a big bruise on her arm where he had grabbed her." This time it wasn't lust that made my accent thick, it was the thought of losing Bella.

I was suddenly hit by a wave of lust followed by mischief, excitement, and desire. Knowing it wasn't mine I looked around the room and caught sight of Bella in cut off blue jean shorts, a short sleeve button down that was tied under her chest.

"Good bye, Peter, I'll talk to you later. I have a temptress that is in dire need of my attention." I made sure to coat the accent thick for her. And hung up the phone.

I walked over to her bed and put her phone back on the bedside table. Slowly I turned around to see her face break out in a devious smile before dashing out of the room and down the stairs. Following her at a human pace I found her in the kitchen on the counter eating a sandwich and swinging her legs.

As soon as she finished the sandwich, I stood in front of her and moved so that I was standing in between her legs. Her smooth legs wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me almost flush with her. She pulled me into a kiss and tangled her hand into my hair and pulled roughly, causing me to growl with lust.

Picking her up off the counter, I pinned her to the wall and ground my erection into her core. The moan she made from that was an even bigger turn on. Taking an unneeded breath, I smelled her arousal and I felt my eyes darken. She locked onto the hairs right above my neck and pulled me closer to her, and bit my lower lip.

There was a knock at the door causing Bella to start laughing. I could feel the frustration coming off of her, I could understand this was second time we were interrupted. Setting her down gently and untying her shirt so it covered her stomach, I let her answer the door. Boy, watching her walk in those sinfully short shorts was torture.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" I heard her ask the person at the door.

"Bella, don't you remember me? When we were little we made mud pies and threw moss at our dads down at the river." The person answered.

"Jacob!"

 **AN: I am evil I know guys, but I promise I'll have the next chapter and have it posted in the next few days! Till next time my lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I own Nothing, Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. WARNING! Lemon in this chapter! I checked my rating setting before I posted this chapter, I am soo sorry I forgot to make sure that this was a 'M' rated story. I have that fixed now. Again, super sorry. Now, on with the story!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Bella POV**

"Jacob!" I was a little embarrassed, one cause of what I was ready to do with Jasper in Dad's kitchen, and two since I didn't recognize my childhood best friend.

"Bella?" I turned, Jasper was looking at me confused.

"I am so sorry, Jasper this is Jake, Jake Jasper." I blushed slightly.

Jacob suddenly grabbed the arm that Edward had bruised with inhuman strength when he grabbed me earlier. Jasper growled at him for the sudden touching of his mate. He let go putting his hands up in surrender.

"I just wanted to take a closer look at it, it looks really bad. She needs it to be checked out." He says. "I have known her almost my whole life, she is family to me and my dad, up until a few years ago we would spend our whole summers together."

Jasper nodded his head, "I appreciate that, after she got fed, I was going to take her to my father. He works at the hospital, I swear he is the best at what he does. Carlisle will make sure that there is no issue with the healing."

Jake nods, "It's good to see you again, Bells. Come to La Push one of these days, dad will be happy to see you."

"I will, thanks for the offer and the invitation. Once I get fully settled and unpacked." I say with a smile.

Jasper's arm winds its way around my waist and holds me tightly to his side. Watching as Jake leaves the house and heads to the car that seems much too small for him, I sigh. Before he gets in, he looks around the house, assessing it, almost as if he is realizing what has changed since I got here. His eyes land on my Ducati and the biggest grin breaks out.

"Bells, I am surprised that your dad lets you ride that! It's a very nice bike." Jake laughs at the fact that the last time he saw me a was a very clumsy pre-teen.

After he leaves, I turn to Jasper. I close the door and head back upstairs to finish unpacking and change into something a lot more modest than shorts that were so short half my ass was hanging out. Knowing that Jasper was watching me very closely, I quickly unpacked and organized everything the way I wanted it.

Hearing his chuckle, I turned around, with my eyebrow raised to ask him what. He pointed to my impressive selection of boots.

"I think you have Alice and Rose beat with how many shoes you own." He says with a smile.

Laughing at his statement, I grabbed my only pair of brown boots. A pair of light washed skinny jeans, a loose white t-shirt, and my only green combat jacket. Looking at Jasper as I slowly took off my plaid shirt revealing my lacey forest green bra. I watched his eyes grow dark with lust.

 **Warning LEMON starts now!**

Walking over to Jasper, I slipped the shirt the rest of the way off and let it fall to the floor. Stopping in front of him, I raked my fingers through his super silky, semi-curled blonde locks. Locking my fingers around his hair, I brought his lips to mine and bit his lower lip. His arms wound their way around my waist and pulled me flush with his body.

He lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist, and pushed me against the wall. I moaned feeling his erection against my core. Tightening my legs around him brought him impossibly closer to me. I bucked my hips trying to get some friction. The growl I elicited from Jasper at that spurred me on. It was super sexy hearing his growl.

I bucked against him again and tugged on his hair at the same time. He ground himself against me again enticing another moan from me. I wanted him, I needed him. Pulling away from his lips, I looked him deep in the eyes.

"Jasper, I-I w-w-want you, I-I n-n-need you." I stuttered out. Embarrassment and desire poured off me in waves.

"Darlin'" his southern drawl came out to play, making me a sopping wet mess. "You don't need to feel embarrassed. I want your first time to be your best time."

"Take me to bed then, cowboy." I say with mischief in my eyes and a sly smile.

"Yes ma'am."

He laid me gently on the bed and I tugged his shirt off. His broad chest and muscular stomach came into perfect view. I wanted to lick hot fudge off his abs. The delicious protruding V of his hips made me shiver in delight of seeing my mate. Excitement and want rolled off me in waves.

My lust spiked when he didn't even spare my shorts, they shredded from the force his hands pulled them off with. Not that I minded, I rarely ever wore them anyways. I laid there under his lustful gaze as his eye roamed my body. My forest green bra and underwear contrasting deeply with my pale skin.

"I want to taste ya, darlin', is that okay?" he asks, his voice husky and deep.

I let my legs fall open for him. He got a full whiff of my arousal as soon as I did that. Almost immediately, he stroked my core through my underwear with his tongue, delightful shivers ran through my body. Jasper quickly pulled them off with his teeth, turning me on even more.

The sight of Jasper Whitlock gazing at my core with awe sent more shiver throughout my body. Lifting my hips up off the bed just slightly was all the invitation he needed. Latching on to my bundle of nerves, he inserted a middle finger and started sucking and pumping at the same time.

Feeling my coil tighten as my release built. My fingers locked into his hair and my thighs locked his head in place. Crying out as I released all over his fingers. He looked me in the eyes as his cleaned my nectar off his fingers, then proceeded to clean me up with his tongue. Feeling his tongue on my core felt so good that I released again.

When he was done teasing me, he positioned himself at my entrance. Nodding my ok to enter, he slid in slowly. I moaned in pleasure, pain flared as he broke my barrier. He waited until I was comfortable with his size and I bucked my hips to his.

"Jaaaaayyyyyyyyyy!" I cried out after a good half hour of taking him pounding me.

"Bella" he breathed releasing into me.

 **END LEMON!**

After he slid out of me, he gently picked me up and ran the shower. When it was hot enough, he stuck me under the spray of the water and helped me wash up, and I of course helped him wash his body.

When we were finished cleaning up, he handed me a towel to dry myself off. Once I was dry enough for his satisfaction, Jasper picked me up and carried me back to my room. I let my towel fall to the floor and walked over to my dresser and grabbed my forest green underwear and matching bra.

As I bent over to slide my underwear on there was a growl behind me. I giggled to myself as I continued to tease Jasper while getting dressed.

"If you keep this up, I will take you again, darlin'." He warns.

"Oh, Jay, don't you know, you need your self-control tested. This right here is the best way to do that. If I didn't tease you," I wiggled my ass at him and bent over to pull on my jeans. "then what kind of girlfriend/mate/future Mrs. Whitlock would I be?"

He put his hands on my waist and pulled me against him to show me how I affect him.

"You feel how you affect me, sweet pea? This is all from you just bending over." He growls to me.

I giggled and shook my ass grinding into him. When he hissed, I smirked in satisfaction. Pulling out of his grip, and finished pulling on my dark wash jeans. I walked over to the boxes that had my tank tops and my flannel shirts. Quickly putting on a dark green tank top and a dark purple flannel shirt.

When I turned around to look at Jasper, I was met with the face of someone else.

 **DUN DUN DUN! What is going to happen now? Who is in the room with her when she turns around? Stay tuned to figure it out! Ta-ta for now my readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: i dont own Twilight, all rights reserved for Stephanie Meyer. ON TO THE STORY!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Jasper POV**

I walked down stairs to give Bella some privacy while she changed after our shower. Deciding to make her some food, i went to the kitchen and started to make her some steak and mashed potatoes with corn and green beans. When i was a human, it was one of my favorite meals that my momma would make for me. The other one was good old fashioned beans and cornbread.

Just as i was about to put the steak into the pan, i heard Bella scream. Not thinking about whether she was fully dressed or not, i took off too her room. By the time i reached her room, she was quiet. No noise came out of her room.

Carefully i walked into her room, she wasn't there, or in the bathroom. There was a scent in her room that didn't belong there. It was familiar, i could place it with how worried i was about Bella. I've only known her for a few hours but she is already my whole world. The reason for me to exist.

"Peter, i need you to get ahold of Emmett."

"Already doing that."

"You didn't know this was going to happen did you?"

"No, all i got was that she was in danger from Edward earlier, but after that i got nothing."

"Is your 'yoda' going off right now at all?"

"N-Yes, it just went off. Bella has been taken by a tracker. All i know is that they are not in the state."

"You don't know where the tracker took her do you?"

"North. That's all that i am getting right now."

Okay, thanks. Have Emmett and the rest of the family come to the chief's house, meet in the woods behind it. We need to find out where she went ASAP!" i growled into my phone.

She was taken right out from under my nose and i have no idea who took her. Three hours after meeting her and she was already in danger from Edward. After making it known to her that she was mine in every way without biting and changing her, she was taken.

Pacing in her room, i picked up the scent and engrained it into my memory so that i could know them if i came across them before we found my mate. I was beating myself up over this, and i knew that Bella would be pissed at me for this.

Listening for the others, i heard them approaching the house a few minutes after i had called Peter. Jumping out her window, i met them in the woods, close enough to see the house but far enough to not be seen or heard by any humans passing the chief's house. Peter made sure no one tried to touch me, right now the only one i wanted to touch me was Bella. She was the only one who could calm me down.

"Major, we need to get Emmett into her room to pick up the scent of whoever took Bella." Peter tells me.

I nod to them, giving permission to let Emmett pick up the scent of this very strange vampire. Watching carefully as they jump into her bedroom window, i started pacing with worry about my young mate. She was human, therefore fragile.

 **Bella POV**

I was being held in a dark room with no window. I remembered the events of what had happened just before i was taken. This guy was fully prepared for me, that much was obvious about the set of of the room. Standing up carefully, i took a good look around.

The room was about 12' by 10' with a door in wall. The pain of being away from Jasper made my knees buckle and causing me to fall. His pain washed over me in waves, i curled into a ball and let the tears fall. I wanted to wrap my arms around him, i couldn't stand him being in so much pain.

"You need to get over that cowboy casanova, he is not coming after you." a voice came to me from the corner where the door was.

I looked up to see a rather decent looking man, however, he wasn't my Jasper. My Jasper. That had a nice ring to it. I really liked it.

"Yes, he will. It trust him. I can feel the pain he is in, his desperation to find me. His hope that i am not hurt. Causing me pain will only hurt him at the end of the day." I said, bravado coating my words.

"Oh, my dear, i have no intention of hurting you at all. Quite the opposite really. I want you to be mine. Instead of that 'man' you claim as yours." the man said to me.

"I don't know who you are or what your name is. Jasper may seem like a 'cowboy casanova' as you called him, but the only dangerous man i know, is you. How about we take a while and get to know each other. I know it will help the both of us." I suggested to the man.

"I apologize, my name is Mike Newton. You are Bella Swan." he says/

"See that right there is a start. Come sit by me so we can talk about stuff like that." i pat the ground next to me in a gesture of kindness and needing to feel safe. "I want to take the time to get to know who you are. Heck, i will start off, my favorite color is forest green. What is yours?"

"It's navy blue and pale green. What is your favorite animal?"

"A thoroughbred or a clydesdale, yours?"

It kept bouncing back and forth for a few hours, finally after a while my eyes started to yawn. I took a chance and laid my head on his shoulder as i dropped off into sleep. Darkness overtook me as i felt myself being moved to a more comfortable position.

 **What is going to happen next? Will Jasper find her soon?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I own nothing!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Bella POV**

When I woke up, i was still chained up and laying on the kid that took me. I sat up and looked around more carefully. Mike, if i recall correctly, was laying on the ground, i had somehow been curled up next to him. I wanted nothing more than to escape, but i couldn't without waking up the kid.

I was in the middle of figuring out how to take the cuffs off when i heard a metallic clink from his pocket. He had the keys on him! Knowing i had about a 30 second window before he woke up from me touching him and pulling the keys out of his pocket, i made my move quickly.

Sliding one hand under his shirt, i had to keep from throwing up, i reached my other hand into his pocket and carefully started pulling the keys out. He moved at the touch of my hand on his chest and i moved with him to keep him from feeling me lift the keys.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled.

"I wasn't sure if you were awake or not, im sorry i couldn't help myself, i just really wanted to touch you." I coated my voice with sugar so thick he wasn't able to see through the bold-faced lie. "Can you take these cuffs off? I won't take off, i swear, its just that they are starting to hurt my wrists."

"Shit! You should have told me sooner!" he sits up, i had put the keys back in his pocket carefully and he didn't feel it. "Give my your hands so i can take those off you."

I hold out my hands so he can take the cuffs off. After the cuffs are off, he pulls me back down to lay beside him. He drifted back off after a while of my seemingly tracing random patterns on his chest. The whole time i was doing that, i was murmuring into his ear in a calm voice. Yes, i hypnotized him, it was Merritt McKinney from Now You See Me worthy. Watching him fall asleep after a few minutes of murmuring was rather interesting.

"When you wake up in three hours you will forget about me, and your obsession with me. You will date and marry Jessica Stanley. You love her and would do anything for her." i tell him "Take care of her and she will stay loyal to you."

I dusted myself off as i stood up, his face was a look of bliss as he dreamed. I took his keys and left the room, leaving the door open so he could get out after he woke up. After a good thirty minutes, i finally walked out of the building i was in. since i wasn't sure where i was, i made a decision, knowing that Alice and Peter would figure it out. My decision was to walk in the forest far enough to let the wind carry my scent far enough for them to catch it and find me.

"Bella? Right?" _shit, i guess i was lost for a longer time than i thought._

"Yeah, that's me." i said turning around to look at Mike.

Well the hypnotising worked, he offered me a ride back to town after i explained that i had gotten lost hiking with my boyfriend and we got separated somehow.

"Yeah, that would be great, i think my dad is worried about me."

"Who is your dad?"

"Oh, yeah, its Charlie Swan." i said nonchalantly.

"You're Chief Swan's daughter?" he seemed surprised.

"Uh, yeah i am, i just moved up here from Arizona." i answered. I had to see if the whole hypnosis worked on him. "So do you like any of the girls in town?"

"Yeah, there is this one girl." he was blushing, "She is so beautiful and so out of my league. Jessica Stanley, she is the captain of the volleyball team and Junior class president."

"You never know if she will say yes unless you ask her." i said carefully.

About half an hour later, he dropped me off at my house and i walked in. i made sure he drove away before hollering out to the Cullen's i knew were hiding in my room.

"JASPER! PETER! CHAR! Guys?" i sat down on my bed.

There was a pull that took me outside, into the woods. I followed it for a while, before it lessened. The pull had taken me to the Cullen house.

"Jasper?" i called softly.

 **Jasper POV**

It had been a few days since Bella disappeared from her room, at first we thought that Edward had been behind it, but we never found his scent in the room. Someone must have been obsessed with her for a long time to pull something like this. I was beating myself up for this, she was taken right from under my nose.

I heard her calling out earlier, but i figured that was a figment of my imagination. Charlie wasn't in the best shape himself, he looked terrible. My thoughts were interrupted by her angelic voice calling my name softly.

"Jasper?" her voice seemed scared, and this time i knew it wasn't a figment of my imagination. I felt her fear and hope.

I rushed outside and quickly wrapped her in my arms, burying my face in her neck and hair. Breathing in her scent calmed me down immensely, i could tell that she needed to shower, but i wasn't about to let her go yet.

"Hey, Maj-" Peter started, i felt happiness and surprise from him when he saw Bella in my arms. "Before you start doing the dirty, you may want to go ahead introduce her to the rest of the family."

"You know, Pete, i would be embarrassed from a comment like that from anyone else, but from you it is rather expected." Bella said.

"You wound me, lil bit."

"No, i wound your ego, there's a difference you big baby."

The bantering continued until the rest of the family came out to see who had the sarcasm to out whit Peter. Shock, awe, and humor came off of everyone as they watched the two continue to banter back and forth.

"Now why would you say that, lil bit?" he asks.

"Oh, please the fact that you have to ask is proof enough that you are a big baby, Peter Whitlock. You are such a baby that you don't consider your gift a gift." she throws back.

"Oh well then i guess i shouldn't give you a hug since you are being mean to me." he says pouting.

"Peter, you better get your ass over here and give me a hug before i kick your ass for being an asshat." she says playfully.

The look on everyone's face said it all, they liked her already. She grinned as Peter did as he was told and gave her a hug. Emmett's face was of pure excitement at the prospect of getting a new sister.

"So, Jazz-man, you gonna introduce us or let us stand here lost as to what is going on?" Emmett asks me.

"Bella, this is Emmett, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Rose, and of course you already know Char and Peter." i say, motioning to each family member as i said their names.

"Bella Bear!" Emmett called out like a little kid.

"Emmett, be careful with her, she is still a human after all." i say as he pick her up in a hug and spins her around.

She giggles when she is set back down. When Esme and Carlisle welcomes her into the family, she speaks to Esme in Italian, which threw me off for a second. Rose looked at her skeptically, before Bella mentions waiting for an old Harley to be delivered and being excited about working on it. Alice is happy to have a new shopping partner.

"It should be in a few more days, Phil ordered it for me before i came up here- wait how long was i gone?" she turns to me.

"A few days, how did you get away from who had you?" i ask her.

"Oh, Mike is a good kid and i may have hypnotised him a little to make him forget his obsession with me and made him fall for Jessica Stanley." we all look at her stunned.

"Can you hypnotise me Bella-bear?" Emmett asks, bouncing a little with excitement.

"I can try, but i'm not sure if it will work on you since you are a vampire. It works on werewolves though," she gets a distant look in her eyes and smiles at a memory. "Ok, let's go inside and we can see if it will work on you." she says snapping out of it.

I stopped her before she went inside and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I am so happy that you are okay, i don't know what i would have done if something had happened to you while you were gone. Scratch that, if anything ever happens to you like that again." i tell her and kiss her again.

 **AN okay i am going to end this on a good note this time. Just be prepared for a huge cliffhanger in the next chapter. Dont forget to leave me a review! Till next time my lovelies!**


	7. Attention!

Authors Note!

Hey guys! i have the next chapter almost finished i just need to use another computer to finish it so i can save it and upload it to the stories! sorry its taken me forever. my job is taking up along of my time, i have little time to myself. sorry that i haven't updated recently, its a mix between work and writer's block! Sorry it is

-NoeLover5231


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovlies, i know it has been a while and all my readers have been on the edge of your seats waiting for me to update. I have been super busy with work and the military. I do apologize for the wait. Wait no longer! Here is the chapter you have been waiting for. I hope you all enjoy this.** **PS I only own the Plot! The Characters all belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer.** **Chapter 7** **Peter POV (Just before Bella escapes)**

We were searching in the woods and all over Forks and Settle looking for Bella. As we looked and called out for her, my 'Yoda' that she would show up at the house in about an hour. The more we looked for her like this, the more likely it would be we would miss her completely.

I make quick work of informing the family and we head back to the house. We chat calmly, Jasper still on edge.

'Major, she is going to be fine, she will be here in about an hour, why don't you go shower and freshen up with a shower and clean clothes. You don't want her thinking you can't take care of yourself unless she is around. Wouldn't want to prove her right, would you?"

He nods absently but doesn't move an inch until we hear tires crunching the gravel driveway. Before any of us could blink he was outside and the smell of freesia and strawberries engulfed us in his wake.

"Bella is back!" i say happily.

 **Jasper POV**

Bella was barely able to step out of the vehicle before i pulled her into my arms and buried my face in her hair. Her clothes were clean and her hair was still a little damp but i could still smell her kidnapper on her. Growling possessively, i whisked her into the house and to my shower.

She giggles into my chest and wrap her arms tighter around my waist pulling her flush against me.

"Major, i know you can smell him on me still, but give me your hoodie and a tshirt to change into. I don't want to shower and i couldn't really risk staying home for too long." she mumbles, clutching at my shirt tightly.

"Darlin' you may not want to take another shower, but i havent had one yet and want to put my sent on you, and the best way besides sex is going to be me cleaning you and rubbing my scent on you." i tighten my arms around her.

Her soft breathy laugh reached my ears as her arms tighten around my neck and buried her face into my chest. Something warm and wet seeped through my shirt and the smell of salt filled the air. She was crying.

"Darlin', whats wrong? Why are you crying?" i asked her, trying to gently pull her off me so that i could look into her eyes.

"She has quite the grip when she doesn't want to let go doesnt she Major?" Peter commented behind me.

"In several ways her strength and stubbornness rivals that of yours. She is your mate, and no one is going to take her away. Bella will always be yours and if she is somehow taken, she will always make her way back to you. Once you change her she will be no match for any vampire, shifter, werewolf, or human on earth. In time she will avenge what you went through for the decades you were enslaved by Maria."

"Captain, she is a force to be reckoned with, even as a human." I mumble to him under my breath.

Bella's body weight suddenly falls heavily against me. I look down and see her asleep. Picking her up gently, I whisk her up to my study and settle down on the couch with her on my chest, almost purring in content from the contact.

"My fierce kitten, Isabella." racking my hands through her hair.

*Page break!*

 **Bella POV**

I woke up slowly to the feeling of someone stroking my hair gently and purring in my ear. Remembering Jasper hugging me and me passing out in his arms, I blushed slightly.

"Major," I purred at him, "I need to get up. Besides, I think you promised a shower earlier."

Growls quickly filled the silence and his arms righted slightly around my waist. A face pressed into my hair and inhaled.

"Jasper, honey. Human has to pee. Then we shower as you promised." I mumble into his chest knowing that he heard me.

Reluctantly he let me go, so that I could be human for a couple minutes. His eyes followed me as I moved around the room, before I disappeared into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe that I was so bold around him. He brought out a new side of me and I was enjoying it more than I would have expected.

I wanted him. Oh boy did I want him. Any thought brought a wave of tingles throughout my body. But it was the thought that with him being a vampire with heightened senses, he could smell it, that caused my arousal to drip.

The sound of his growls of appreciation brought my thoughts out of the clouds. Quickly dawning my sheer forest green lingerie, stockings, and my black stilettos, I walked out to greet the vampire occupying my mind and the room.

After having fun and a good hot shower, Jasper took me home to see my dad and explain what had happened to me. My dad, not happy with Mike, thanked Jasper for helping me.

Charlie was in a better mood when he realized he could trust Jasper with me and for him to keep me safe. He seemed more at ease now.

After a quiet dinner with dad, I retired to my room to find a very handsomely nude blonde vampire by the name of Jasper laying on my bed.

'Jazz, what are you doing!? You'll get me in trouble!' my realization and the idea of Charlie potentially catching us in the act turned the both of us on.

Let's just say, it led to a wild evening with both of us struggling to remain silent.


End file.
